Love Sick?
by CyberB
Summary: Tình yêu... đôi khi cũng thực ngọt ngào...


-_Author:_ HaruRyu

-_Beta:_ Kiriyu

-_Title:_ Love Sick?

-_Genres:_ Romance, Sweet, YA…

-_Pairing:_ 6927Only

-_Disclaimer:_ Tôi không được quyền sở hữu họ, họ thuộc về Amano-sensei và họ thuộc về nhau.

-_Warning:_ OOC&OOC

-_Rating:_ M

-_A/N:_ Một món quà Valentine nhỏ gửi đến Empire-chan!

**Love Sick?**

6927Empire

Đã một năm rồi kể từ ngày Mukuro chuyển đến London.

Sau lần bị điều đến Anh trước đây, Mukuro đã chứng minh được khả năng của mình trong việc kinh doanh. Bằng cá tính của mình gã đã lôi kéo sự chú ý của các gia tộc gạo cội nơi đây vào những thương vụ của Vongola, cũng nhờ đó họ bắt đầu làm ăn và tạo mối liên kết với Vongola. Ngoài ra đã từ lâu Tsuna cũng muốn chuyển hướng làm ăn rẻ vào London diễm lệ, nơi mà cả hai thế lực ánh sáng và bóng tối luôn tồn tại song hành.

Từng bước từng bước một, Tsuna đã chứng tỏ rằng ngoài việc trở thành một Boss đầy mạnh mẽ, kiên định và tài ba khi nắm giữ gia tộc mafia mạnh nhất Ý, cậu còn có khả năng rất tốt trong việc kinh doanh và bành trướng thế lực. Chỉ trong một thời gian ngắn, cái tên Vongola đã trở nên thông dụng khắp London và chẳng mấy chốc cả Châu Âu sẽ nằm gọn trong tay nhà Vongola mà thôi.

Tsuna bắt đầu bằng những mối kinh doanh nhỏ, sau đó là những thứ lớn hơn và ổn định hơn, công việc vô cùng thuận lợi và phát triển. Và cũng vì thế mà trụ sở Vongola tại Anh cũng cần một người thay mặt Tsuna mà tiếp quản số công việc ở đó trong một thời gian. Tsuna đã vô cùng đau đầu khi không biết phải đề bạt ai vì mỗi người đều bận rộn với việc riêng hiện tại. Đúng lúc ấy Mukuro lại xuất hiện và ngỏ ý muốn được đến đây khiến Tsuna vô cùng bất ngờ.

-Thay vì gọi mấy người vô dụng thì tôi đi chẳng phải tốt hơn sao?

Gã dửng dưng trả lời.

Với một lời đầy trách nhiệm như vậy thì làm sao Tsuna có thể từ chối được. Tuy có chút kì lạ nhưng Tsuna vẫn đồng ý để Mukuro chuyển đến London, cũng vì rất nhiều lý do. Đêm hôm đó Tsuna có ghé qua phòng của Mukuro, chỉ đơn giản là khi hoàn thành xong hết công việc trong ngày, Tsuna liền trở về phòng nghỉ ngơi thì thoáng thấy ánh đèn hắt ra từ phòng gã nên cậu đã tiện thời mà ghé vào. Tsuna đứng ở cửa phòng, tựa vào, hai tay khoanh trước ngực nhìn vào trong. Bản nhạc All I Ask Of You cất lên khiến miên man trong từng giai điệu ngọt ngào, Mukuro đang sắp xếp valise, một vài bộ âu phục và đôi giày được đóng bằng tay mà gã rất ưng ý.

-Anh cũng không có nhiều thứ cần đem theo nhỉ?

Tsuna cất tiếng nói, thu hút sự chú ý của Mukuro. Gã chỉ hơi ngước lên rồi lại nhanh chóng cúi xuống, cài khóa chiếc valise lại, sau đó mới điềm tĩnh trả lời.

-Qua đó mua là được rồi, ở London cái gì mà không có? Dù sao thì mọi chi phí là cậu lo mà, tôi không ngại tiêu xài đâu.

Cũng không ngoài dự đoán, câu trả lời của gã luôn mang theo một hàm ý bông đùa nào đó. Tsuna nhìn gã hơi cười, chậm rãi tiến lại chiếc ghế gần đó rồi ngồi xuống, đôi chân bắt chéo vô cùng tao nhã, ánh mắt hướng về phía gã.

-Đừng có phung phí tiền vào những nhu cầu cá nhân nhiều quá, dù tôi có nhiều tiền thật nhưng khủng hoảng và lạm phát cũng khiến tôi đau đầu lắm đấy.

-Fufu… cậu cũng thật vui tính.

Sau mấy câu trò chuyện nhạt tuếch, cả căn phòng nhanh chóng rơi vào bầu không khí trống rỗng, có thể cảm nhận được những làn hơi thở nặng nề đang dần chùng xuống. Không một ai lên tiếng nữa. Bỗng nhiên Tsuna thấy thời gian trôi thật chậm, chậm đến nỗi cậu tưởng mình có thể nhìn thấy được lồng ngực phập phồng nhịp nhàng của Mukuro. Lời nhạc réo rắt vào tai người nghe cộng với hoàn cảnh lúc này càng khiến không khí trở nên kì lạ hơn. Bỗng Mukuro khẽ đứng dậy, từ tốn tiến đến chỗ của Tsuna, đôi tay mạnh mẽ chống xuống hai tay vịn có những đường vân mềm mại tạo thành một bức tường vững chắc bao bọc lấy xung quanh cậu. Gương mặt Tsuna bất giác nóng lên, hơi thở bắt đầu bị nhiễu loạn bởi ánh mắt đầy tình ý đang dán chặt vào cậu.

-Mukuro…anh làm gì vậy…

Lời nói vừa thoát khỏi bờ môi liền bị khóa chặt bởi một đôi môi khác. Tsuna cảm nhận rõ sự mềm mại từ đôi môi của Mukuro khi chúng chạm vào cậu, những âm thanh ướt át bắt đầu vang lên trong căn phòng khiến người nghe bất giác phải nóng ran cả lên. Dù cố gắng ngăn chặn nụ hôn nhưng Mukuro đã kịp thời đưa chiếc lưỡi của mình len vào vòm miệng ẩm nóng của cậu mà khẽ mút. Ngay khi Tsuna vừa bắt kịp nhịp điệu thì gã lại nhanh chóng dập tắt nụ hôn và giải thoát cho cậu.

-Mai tôi đi rồi… hãy để tôi "yêu" cậu nốt ngày hôm nay nhé.

Nói rồi chẳng cần Tsuna trả lời, Mukuro đã tiếp tục vây hãm Tsuna bằng nụ hôn điên cuồng ngang ngược, cánh tay gã ôm chặt cậu vào lòng, siết chặt như thể muốn hòa máu thịt của cậu vào làm một. Gã cứ thế vừa ôm hôn cậu vừa tiến tới chiếc giường đằng sau rồi mau chóng đè chặt cậu xuống. Tsuna trong phút chốc không kịp suy nghĩ xem mình cần phải làm những gì, cũng chẳng kịp nghĩ xem mình có cần phải chạy trốn không. Biết bao lần cậu có vùng thoát khỏi vòng tay ấy nhưng không thể. Tâm trí trong tích tắc bị lấp đầy bởi thứ tình yêu mà Mukuro đang phủ ập đến. Một tay giữ chặt lấy Tsuna ở bên dưới, một tay mò mẫm dưới lớp áo sơ-mi mỏng manh ôm gọn vào cơ thể cậu, đôi môi vẫn dán chặt lên thân thể Tsuna không rời.

Thật khó có thể chấp nhận nhưng sự thật mà nói trong lúc đó, mọi tế bào trong cơ thể Tsuna dường như đồng loạt ngừng hoạt động. Cậu phó mặc tất cả cho những cử chỉ thân mật của Mukuro, cậu phó mặc tâm trí để gã điều khiển cơ thể mình. Tsuna trong giây lát đã chấp nhận những yêu thương từ gã, cậu nghĩ đến khoảng thời gian tiếp theo sẽ như thế nào khi không có Mukuro ở đây, tìm kiếm mãi vẫn không thể đưa ra một câu trả lời trọn vẹn nhất, song có một điều mà cậu biết rất rõ, nếu Mukuro không còn ở bên cạnh trêu đùa, nếu không còn nụ cười nhếch môi ẩn hiện nhạt nhòa…thì cậu sẽ nhớ gã lắm, vô cùng.

Trong những cái hôn sâu và đậm tình, Tsuna bất giác đã bấu chặt lấy vai gã như không muốn rời xa.

Sáng hôm sau khi tỉnh dậy đã dễ dàng cảm nhận ngay được sự trống trải lan tỏa. Cái lạnh se se vây quanh càng nhắc rõ cho cậu biết rằng gã đã rời đi lâu lắm rồi. Tsuna cuộn tròn mình trong tấm chăn mềm, co ro như con tôm, dưới sàn đất là quần áo vứt vương vãi, rèm cửa phấp phới bay, thoáng chốc trong cậu dấy lên một cảm xúc thật mạnh mẽ. _Cậu, tại sao cậu lại buồn đến thế._

Những ngày sau đó, cuộc sống của Tsuna dường như thinh lặng hơn. Mọi thứ xung quanh cứ trôi đều và vô cùng chậm rãi đến mức cậu cảm thấy sao mà nhàm chán và vô vị, rồi cậu chợt nhận ra những điều mà trước đây không hề chú ý đến. Như mỗi sớm khi thức dậy, dùng bữa sáng ở trong phòng, nếu không có Mukuro trò chuyện cậu sẽ dùng bữa rất lâu đến khi Chrome gõ cửa nhắc cậu về thời gian. Khi ấy Tsuna mới chợt tỉnh mộng và vội vã giải quyết nốt bữa sáng của mình. Hay như đến tận cuối ngày, sau khi đã hoàn thành xong công việc, cậu cứ như theo bản năng lại đi ngang qua hành lang phòng Mukuro một cách vô thức. Tsuna bước đi như thể rất rành rẽ con đường này, toan có mà nhắm mắt cậu cũng có thể đi đến thật dễ dàng. Tsuna đã không nhận ra việc có Mukuro ở bên đã trở thành một điều hiển nhiên đối với bản thân cậu, bởi vì có Mukuro vây quanh đã khiến cậu gửi hết những chú ý của mình về gã một cách rất tự nhiên.

Và Tsuna cũng ít nói hơn hẳn. Thi thoảng Tổng cục ở London cũng gửi về những báo cáo nhưng tuyệt nhiên đều không có một tin tức nào của Mukuro, cứ như gã đã hoàn toàn biến mất khỏi cuộc đời này.

Rồi Tsuna cũng dần quen với việc không có sự tồn tại của Mukuro. Cậu bắt đầu làm việc và hành động theo lý trí hơn. Sau một khoảng ngắn thời gian buồn phiền không đâu, cậu thấy mình sao giống như một thiếu nữ đang yêu, cậu thấy mình sao yếu đuối. Tsuna đã dành một đêm để suy nghĩ và tự trấn áp bản thân mình. Mukuro là Mukuro, cậu là cậu, những khác lạ gần đây cũng chỉ là do từ trước đến nay cậu và gã vẫn thường hay nói chuyện bất giác mất đi một người bầu bạn hẳn chẳng ai không buồn. Nhưng đã buồn phiền đủ, cũng nên chấm dứt ở đây thôi, cậu cũng nên trở thành một kẻ mạnh mẽ hơn.

-6927-

Hôm nay chính xác vừa tròn một năm Mukuro nhận lệnh đến London. Tsuna đứng ở bên cửa sổ nhấp nháp ly cà phê đương bốc khói thơm phức, một tay đút vào túi thong thả hướng mắt ra bên ngoài. Dường như cậu đang suy nghĩ về một điều gì đó rất tập trung, thi thoảng cậu lại đưa tách lên môi nhấp một ngụm nhỏ, tư thế vô cùng thư thái.

-Người bình thường thì chẳng ai lại đi nhìn cảnh đêm với vẻ mặt như thế cả.

Tsuna giật mình quay lại nhìn người vừa lên tiếng ấy. Reborn đi chậm chậm đến đặt xấp tài liệu lên bàn rồi đẩy nhẹ vành nón. Tsuna chợt thở dài, nhìn đống công việc vẫn còn bề bộn mà ngao ngán.

-Tôi chỉ định nghỉ một tý thôi, không hiểu sao dạo này có nhiều thứ cần giải quyết quá.

Tsuna kéo ghế ngồi xuống, bắt tay vào công việc còn dang dở.

-Mà hôm nay cậu cũng không đi đâu sao, giờ này mà vẫn còn ở đây, mọi người đều đã tiệc tùng cả rồi.

Vongola không hiểu vì sao bắt đầu có những truyền thống mới. Vào mấy dịp lễ lớn mọi người đều cố gắng hoàn thành công viêc thật sớm rồi kéo nhau vào nhà hàng để ăn lễ.

-Tôi không thích mấy nơi ồn ào lắm, mà cậu cũng vậy, thi thoảng cũng nên thoải mái một chút.

Bỗng dưng nhận được sự quan tâm khiến Tsuna có chút cảm thấy kì lạ, mà kì lạ hơn là những lời đó lại được thốt ra từ Reborn.

-Được rồi, tôi có thể tự lo cho mình được. Cảm ơn cậu.

Tsuna vẽ lên môi một nụ cười, Reborn thở nhẹ nhìn cậu một lần trước khi rời đi. Không gian lại trở về với vẻ tịch mịch vốn có.

Trở về phòng, cuối cùng thì cậu cũng đầu hàng trước mớ giấy tờ ngổn ngang chữ, cậu thề nếu phải đọc thêm một bản báo cáo nào nữa thì ngày mai đừng hòng thấy cậu ló mặt khỏi phòng. Tsuna uể oải mở cửa, ngã phịch xuống chiếc giường êm ái, ngay lập tức các búi cơ bắt đầu giãn ra và thả lỏng, cậu cảm thấy vô cùng thoải mái, rất nhanh sau đó cậu đã chìm vào giấc ngủ.

Dường như cậu đang mơ, vài hình ảnh lờ mờ hiện ra trước mắt không liên tục. Cậu thấy cơ thể mình được bế lên giường, ai đó đã thay đồ cho cậu, ai đó đã vén chăn cho cậu, thực sự khiến cậu cảm thấy vô cùng thoải mái. Không hiểu sao đêm nay rất lạnh, Tsuna với tay tìm kiếm một thứ mông lung, bất giác có một ơi ấm tỏa ra đâu đó, cậu vội vàng níu lấy và ôm chặt vào lòng, tham lam xâm chiếm hơi ấm dịu dàng ấy. Gương mặt cậu lộ rõ vẻ thỏa mãn.

Trong giấc mơ cậu có cảm giác như ai đó đang hôn mình. Đôi môi ấm áp quen thuộc khiến cậu không hề khó chịu một chút nào.

Sáng hôm sau, khi mặt trời đã lên khá cao mà Tsuna vẫn chưa chịu tỉnh dậy, rõ ràng là hiếm có khi nào cậu cảm thấy thoải mái như thế này nên cố tình ngủ nhiều thêm một chút. Đột nhiên một giọng nam trầm trầm quen thuộc đã đánh thức giấc ngủ của cậu.

-Cậu tính ngủ đến bao giờ nữa? Trời sáng bảnh mắt và tôi thì mỏi nhừ người rồi đây.

Từng lời từng chữ được rót vào tai cậu rõ mồn một. Tsuna vội vàng mở bừng mắt, gương mặt của người không nên hiện diện ở đây lúc này lại đang kề sát mặt cậu hơn bao giờ hết. Tsuna bật dậy nhìn chằm chằm vào Mukuro, thật sự cậu không biết phải nói gì.

-Sao vậy?

-Sao anh lại ở đây?

Tsuna cố gắng bình tĩnh hỏi gã.

-Tại sao tôi không được ở đây? Chẳng lẽ tôi mới đi một năm thôi mà cậu đã cấm tôi không được trở lại nơi này sao.

-Ý tôi không phải vậy. Chẳng phải anh đang ở London sao?

-Ờ thì tôi nhớ nhà mà.

Rõ ràng là gã đang giỡn với cậu. Cái kiểu trả lời ẩm ương thế này chả xa lạ gì với cậu cả. Bỗng dưng Tsuna hơi cáu, cậu ném cái gối dồn lông ngỗng vào mặt gã đầy tức tối.

-Tôi không đùa với anh đâu. Nếu anh dám bỏ việc để trốn đi chơi thế này thì tôi sẽ có hình phạt cho anh đó.

-Đừng nói như thể cậu là sếp và tôi là nhân viên của cậu thế chứ.

Mukuro tỏ ra không bằng lòng. Gì chứ, chẳng phải mối quan hệ của hai người chính xác là "sếp" và "nhân viên" sao.

-Tôi đề nghị anh hãy bắt chuyến bay sớm nhất về London đi.

Vừa nói Tsuna vừa vào phòng tắm thay đổi trang phục. Mukuro vẫn nằm trên giường, tâm trạng vô cùng thư thái. Gã nhìn theo vào cánh cửa phòng tắm khép lại mà tự cười. Gã biết Tsuna đang nghĩ gì, cũng như thái độ của cậu khi gặp gã. Có lẽ ở bên cạnh gã quá lâu nên Tsuna bỗng dưng đã nhiễm vài tật xấu của gã. Tsuna, người hiểu cậu chỉ có thể là tôi.

Một lúc sau Tsuna bước ra với bộ trang phục chỉnh tề. Trong đầu vẫn ám ảnh mãi sự việc của đêm qua. Cậu tự thú nhận rằng đêm qua đã nằm mơ về Mukuro nhưng không ngờ giấc mơ ấy lại chính là hiện thực. Đột nhiên Tsuna có cảm giác xấu hổ, không rõ là trong vô thức cậu có làm điều gì kì cục không, cậu có gọi tên gã không… Tsuna quả thật không bao giờ muốn Mukuro biết rằng: cậu đã có những tình cảm đặc biệt với gã, từ lâu.

-Tốt thôi nếu cậu có thể một mình giải quyết hết mớ giấy tờ mà đám người bên đó nhờ tôi chuyển cho cậu. Hình như là một vụ bê bối của nhà nào đấy rất có tiếng tăm trên trường chính trị nhưng thật may mắn làm sao nếu Vongola chúng ta mà tiếp quản được công việc của họ thì… chà tôi đang nói gì ấy nhỉ?

Rõ ràng là cậu đã bị gã quay một vố mà.

-Nếu tôi không lầm thì hình như cậu nghĩ là tôi trốn việc để về ….thăm cậu…?!

Mặt Tsuna trở nên đỏ lựng khi nghe Mukuro đâm trúng tim đen của mình. Không nói gì nữa cậu vội vã rời phòng với cơ thể gần như bốc cháy vì ngượng và để lại Mukuro một mình trong căn phòng âm vang tiếng cười khe khẽ.

Tsuna ngồi trên bàn làm việc xem xét tài liệu mà Mukuro gửi đến, khi chú tâm vào công việc cậu trở nên điềm tĩnh và tập trung hơn. Mukuro ngồi trên chiếc ghế đối diện nhịp nhịp chân, Reborn đứng cạnh cửa khoanh tay trước ngực giữ dáng vẻ im lặng, tất cả đều cùng chờ quyết định của Tsuna.

Sau một hồi xem xét, cuối cùng cậu đặt xấp tài liệu xuống bàn, gác cằm lên đôi bàn tay đan lồng vào nhau, nhìn hết một lượt cả hai người.

-Cứ thế đi, chỉ cần làm cho gọn là được, tôi không muốn việc này gây xôn xao quá. Reborn trước mắt hãy cùng Mukuro đến London một chuyến xem sao.

Reborn khẽ cúi đầu, Mukuro chỉ nhìn cậu mỉm cười.

Với chỉ thị của Tsuna, Mukuro và Reborn phải khởi hành ngay ngày mai để kịp thời gian. Đêm ấy, Mukuro đã đến phòng cậu, nhẹ nhàng ngồi bên giường.

-Anh thực sự không chỉ vì đưa một vài tờ giấy mà đi đến tận đây chứ.

Tsuna ngồi trên giường và chăm chú đọc sách, điều đó bỗng dưng trở thành một thói quen trước lúc ngủ của cậu để có một giấc ngủ ngon hơn. Khi thấy gã bước vào phòng, trong Tsuna đã dấy lên một nỗi hoài nghi nho nhỏ, với một kẻ như gã, tuyệt không làm những việc dư thừa.

Mukuro chỉ ngồi đấy không nói gì, gã đung đưa chân một cách tùy ý rồi quay lại nhìn cậu, ánh mắt chan chứa muốn nói lên điều gì nhưng lại rồi vụt tắt ngay.

-Tôi thấy mình không khỏe nên muốn về Ý chữa bệnh.

-Anh bệnh sao?

Tsuna vội ngồi thẳng dậy vươn bàn tay chạm vào người gã, cử chỉ vô cùng yêu thương và lo lắng, hệt như lúc mẹ cậu kiểm tra xem cậu có bị sốt không. Gã nắm lấy tay cậu, hôn nhẹ lên mu bàn tay, siết chặt không muốn rời bỏ.

-Tôi không phải bị sốt.

Gã nói, rồi rướn người lên một chút.

-Cũng chẳng phải mệt mỏi gì.

Lại gần thêm một chút nữa, cơ chừng chỉ một cử động nhỏ là chóp mũi đã có thể chạm vào nhau. Tsuna vẫn bình tĩnh nhìn vào đôi mắt gã, nhẹ nhàng thốt lên.

-Vậy hoãn chuyến bay ngày mai nhé, tôi sẽ gọi bác sĩ cho anh.

-Không cần, cậu là bác sĩ của tôi rồi, Tsuna.

.end.


End file.
